Strands of Hair from Your Beloved One
by atsushhi
Summary: "Atsushi really loves his long hair and can't seem to bring himself to cut it." Atsushi's hair is important to him and to those around him.


**Strands of Hair from Your Beloved One**

* * *

Atsushi really loves his long hair and can't seem to bring himself to cut it. It's not that he's _that_ lazy (okay, maybe it was because of that in the beginning, but hey, you can't blame him, it is a hassle sometimes), it's just that he got used to having his hair _long_ –long enough to have his bangs in front of his eyes whenever he feels embarrassed (mostly because of his boyfriend), long enough to make ponytails and buns whenever he plays basketball, long enough to let Muro-chin play with it until he was fast asleep in their favourite place in the rooftop in school, and now, in their veranda at home.

Atsushi clearly remembers how it all began: it was his mother who always cut his hair since he was little, mostly because she wanted to and because he was too lazy to even go to a hairdresser, and when he enroled in high school he had to stay in the dorms and he couldn't bother to cut it by himself. "Let it grow, I can just tie it up anytime I need to."

Then Himuro appeared in his life and made him feel…things. Atsushi never thought he would even bother to play basketball because he actually _wanted to _and because it was _fun_, but some months after the end of the first Winter Cup of his life here he was, practicing for real, with fierce eyes and a small smile adorning his lips, all because he finally learned how to deal with his inner feelings towards basketball and, well…life in general. Himuro taught him that basketball could be fun, that it could be something enjoyable if he just put his heart to it and stopped being so stubborn all the time. "Keep a hot heart and a cool head, think before you act, and never give up".

At first it sounded kind of annoying, since keeping a cool head was definitely not Atsushi's fort, but when his heart started to feel a bit warmer at the sight of the new captain of the team, even when he was drenched in sweat, things went down pretty fast.

Playing basketball was good, but watching Himuro playing was even better – Atsushi didn't really know how to put it, but Muro-chin was the prettiest person he had ever seen (more than Kise-chin even), and it was making him feel strange all of a sudden, and he didn't know if it was good or bad. Was it really normal to have his heart beating a little faster every time Muro-chin smiled at him? Was it really okay to want to linger a bit more when their hands brushed or their shoulders bumped or even when, at that time when Atsushi stopped in his tracks so suddenly in the middle of a game that Himuro had no time to stop and just ran into him and they ended up on the ground, Himuro on top of him and their lips almost touching – at that time, Atsushi actually wanted them to touch. Even today he can't really remember well the reason why he stopped so suddenly in the middle of the court, but maybe it was because his Muro-chin was running towards him and because he looked so beautiful, giving orders and sparkling under the sun on that hot summer day (maybe this was only on his mind, but that's beside the point).

The point is, Atsushi actually started _caring_ about his appearance, because he thought Himuro wouldn't like him the way he was right now (yeah, he was pretty much already convinced he _liked_ Muro-chin), and cutting his hair was one of the possibilities. But he was so attached to his long, purple hair that he thought that perhaps he could start with changing another thing, like his clothes.

Atsushi started to dress up properly for school – tie in place, blazer always clean, and no trace of those never changing crumbles all over himself. Then, outside of school, whenever he went to play basket with the rest of the Generation of Miracles or just went strolling with Himuro and the team, he tried to dress a bit better, with nicer clothes, but he didn't really like what he had on his wardrobe, so he thought he could borrow some clothes from Muro-chin's. When Tatsuya found him in their bedroom stuck in one of his shirts, he had to sit down and laugh – and then ask what in the world was going on for Atsushi to be this concerned over clothing, as it never occurred to him that he could actually be concerned one day.

Atsushi didn't really know how to lie to Himuro so he just blurted the first thing that came to mind – which was not exactly a lie.

"I wanna look better for the person I like."

Himuro didn't say anything for a while, obviously startled, and just stared at the taller boy in front of him, until he came to and, a bit awkwardly, said that Atsushi could have come to him right away and that he would gladly help, never once looking him in the eye. Atsushi noticed so much and, sitting down on his bed and examining his untied hair, asked something that was somewhat relevant to himself.

"Muro-chin, do you think I should cut my hair? It's getting a bit long and-"

"No, don't cut it!"

Both boys were surprised by Himuro's sudden outburst and the black haired, hiding his face behind his bangs, sat down beside Atsushi on the bed and, turning to him, a slight blush painting his cheeks pink, started touching and brushing his hair with his fingers in a slow, soft motion.

"I think it's perfect like this, it's what make you…you. And I don't think you should cut it just because you want to please another person, if they really like you, they'll like you for what you are now, not for something they want you to be."

They locked eyes for a second and the next thing they knew was that their lips were already touching in a soft, slow kiss, and Atsushi didn't really got to say that the person he wanted to please was Muro-chin himself, nor that Muro-chin's eyes were the most beautiful when they were looking only at him, not even that he really, _really_ liked him.

It didn't really matter, they had time.

**-x-**

Himuro made it pretty clear that he liked Atsushi's hair after that, as he always volunteered to make his ponytail before practice, and was always drying it after their bath, since Atsushi was too lazy to do it, and, Atsushi's favorite display of affection – Himuro always grabbed at his hair when he reached his climax when they were having sex, and buried his face in it when they were cuddling in a sweet embrace in bed or in one of those lazy Sunday afternoons in the sofa, with Himuro lying on Atsushi's stomach and filling his neck with gentle kisses, while Atsushi whispers loving promises into his ear.

**-x-**

Then there was this time when Himuro insisted Atsushi's hair was too long and it should be cut, even if he was already used to having it like that. It was warming in winter, and in summer he always wore a headband or a ponytail, as it still wasn't really that big for braids.

"But you should cut it Atsushi, it's getting too long and you already have split ends!"

"…you just really want to cut it yourself, don't you Muro-chin?"

Himuro made that face that says "I don't know what you're talking about" in a really fake way and Atsushi just sighed out loud and sat back in the chair placed in the middle of their bedroom, with everything ready for Atsushi to have his hair cut in a little table beside them (Himuro really thinks in everything).

Atsushi just closed his eyes and let Himuro take care of everything – he had to admit, his head massages were the best, at least.

Then, there was silence. And a gasp. And Himuro stopped cutting with the scissor. Atsushi wanted to open his eyes and ask if there was something wrong, but Himuro just put his hand over his them and assured him everything was alright.

Then more cutting. And another gasp. And this time Atsushi had to stand up and go see himself in the mirror, because there was _definitely_ something wrong.

There was another silence, and Himuro was the first one to break it.

"…at least now you don't have to worry about it getting in front of your eyes…"

Atsushi sulked for an entire day, and then he decided to wear his hair like that until it grew out, because it was Muro-chin who had cut it for him and it was something special he had made for him.

Himuro melted at that, but the whole team laughed at Atsushi the next day, and he accompanied him to the hairdresser, because this was his fault and he wanted his boyfriend to look good, not look like a badly sheared sheep.

**-x-**

Atsushi never cut his hair again, especially after Himuro went back to the States to study and finish college. He made a promise to himself and Himuro the night before his departure, when they were entangled around one another in bed, looking themselves in the eye and just memorizing each detail of the other – every wrinkle, every mole, the softness of the other, the hardness of their muscles, the weight of the other's arm over themselves.

"I'm not gonna cut my hair during the next four years. I'll only cut it when you're finished out there and can finally come back here, come back to me, to _us_. It's a promise, you have to promise you come back as soon as you can, okay?"

Himuro was already a crying mess, and he could only nod and say broken "yes's" while Atsushi cupped his face with both his hands, kissing his tears away and whispering sweet "I love you's" all the while, hugging him close until they were both fast asleep.

The next morning was harsh – farewells were never easy –, with all their friends at the airport to say goodbye and wishing him good luck. Kise was crying his heart out, with Aomine right behind him holding his hand and soothing his back; Kagami was threatening to let some tears escape too, but Kuroko was by his side, holding his hand as well, and Himuro told him he had to be strong, or else he would look bad (what kind of ace was he, having won two Winter Cups in a row and crying at an airport?). Midorima was there was well, accompanied by Takao, and the whole Yosen team (senpais and kohais) was there too. Atsushi was the one who took him by the hand right to the door that would lead him to the outside, to that godforsaken plane, and only then did he let one single tear fall down his face, which was promptly caught by Himuro's elegant finger.

"This is not a 'goodbye', it's a 'see you soon'. I'll be waiting for you right here, Tatsuya."

Himuro hugged the taller boy by the neck, being hugged back, and gave him one last kiss, which had a sweet and salty taste to it.

"I'll come back soon, okay? So just wait for me, Atsushi…"

Atsushi watched him until he was out of sight into the plane, and waited until it had taken off. When he went back to his friends side, he was met with hugs, comforting words and sad smiles, and he knew he was gonna be alright. He wasn't alone, even though his other half was no longer with him.

He could wait.

**-x-**

When Himuro came back to Japan 3 years and 9 months later, they shut themselves in their bedroom for two entire days and Himuro was pretty sure he had never felt so sore in his entire life. But was also pretty sure he had never felt so happy either.

When they were both cuddling in bed that afternoon, Atsushi on his back and Himuro with his head on his chest, his hair being gently stroked by his boyfriends fingers, Himuro remembered Atsushi's promise.

"Are you gonna cut your hair now baby? I'm finally back…"

Atsushi stopped the slow movement and looked down to his sleepy boyfriend.

"Do you want me to? I'm kinda used to it by now, but a promise is a promise~~"

Himuro looked from under his eyelashes and smiled, burying his face into Atsushi's neck and breathing his scent, leaving small kisses behind his ear.

"Mmh, you know? I'm actually quite fond of your hair now, so let's leave it like that for now, okay?"

The black haired closed his eyes and sighed contently, falling asleep a few moments later, under the attentive eye of his taller and warmer boyfriend. Before falling asleep himself, Atsushi kissed Himuro's temple and pulled the cover a bit more above themselves.

"Good night Muro-chin. I love you."

Thus, Atsushi never got around to cut his hair again.

**-x-**

"Atsushi, come here, I need you to fix Akiko-chan's hair, we're gonna be late for school!"

"Aki-chin, come here, I'm in the living room, I'll do your hair~~"

"Papa, stop calling me Aki-chin! And today I want a braid~~"

"Muro-chin, your daughter is growing too fast, she doesn't want me to call her Aki-chin anymore, the baby bear wants to be independent!"

The laugh of a child could be heard from the living room, probably because she was being tickled and showered with kisses. Himuro peeked from the door and smiled, looking fondly at the scene – Atsushi with their daughter on his lap, making her laugh and involving her in his own warm hug. With a smile he entered the room and approached the sofa, where they were sitting, with a hand on his hip and an apron over his suit.

"You know, this baby bear here is also your daughter, so get to work and make her a beautiful braid."

Atsushi looked up and his eyes were smiling, just like his lips.

"Only if you make me one too."

Himuro sighed and climbed up the sofa, sitting on his back and aligning himself with the two others already sitting there. He took Atsushi's hair in his hands and started styling it in a braid-to-be way. Atsushi did the same, but with Akiko's hair.

"Who's gonna style my hair now? You're both so spoiled…"

"Dad, you don't need to style your hair, you're pretty juuust like that, you don't need to change!"

"Ohh, and I need to change my hair because I'm ugly, is that it?" Atsushi faked feeling offended, and Himuro giggled behind him. Akiko turned around and almost spoiled her braid.

"No, I didn't say that, I think Papa is very beautiful too, and tall! I just really like Papa's hair, because it's big and we can make ponytails and fake moustaches and we can wash it together!"

Akiko was now waving her arms very much, as to make herself be understood, and Atsushi and Himuro laughed at that tiny existence in front of them. She was all they ever wanted, and now, on her first day of elementary school, they finally noticed how big she already was, and their hearts melted a little at that. Himuro even felt a little emotional the night before, and it was his own daughter who had to assure him everything was going to be just fine, because they "would always be together".

Himuro finished braiding Atsushi's hair and rushed them.

"Come on baby bears, we're gonna be late for your first day of school, and we don't want to have problems right in the first day."

"I hope Tora-chi is there too, I miss playing with him!"

"He will be, don't worry. Now go get your backpack and let's go!"

They both watched little Akiko rushing to her bedroom and Atsushi got up and hugged Himuro from behind, kissing his temple.

"She's gonna be fine, she's smart and strong and she can even play basketball, which is great, I never thought she would like it as much as we do."

Himuro leaned into that kiss and sighed contently, resting his hands on Atsushi's, circled around his waist.

"Mmh, you're right, I shouldn't worry so much… But she's our little baby bear, I will always worry…"

"I know, I will too. But we're both here for her, so I guess everything will be juuut fine~~"

Himuro chuckled lightly and turned around, putting his arms around Atsushi's neck with a fond smile on his lips and love in his eyes.

"You're the best Papa bear I've ever known, you know?"

"And you're the most beautiful Mama bear in the whole world."

Atsushi pulled Himuro close and leaned down for a kiss, both of them smiling into it and enjoying it as if it there were only the two of them in the whole world, nothing else, no one else.

"It's not fair, I want to have a kiss too…" Little Akiko was now staring up at them, arms crossed and a little cute pout adorning her face.

Both men were weak against that pout, they couldn't really resist such a cute little girl, now could they? Atsushi took Akiko in his arms and brought her high up, startling the little girl by the suddenness.

"Well, I guess you're right baby, everyone in this house has the right to have a kiss every day, so…"

Atsushi and Himuro kissed Akiko's both cheeks loudly at the same time and repeatedly and the little girl laughed out loud when she felt her cheeks getting sticky because her dads decided to make the kisses as wet as possible. When they were finished, she quickly rubbed her cheeks clean with her hands, making them turn a little pink.

"Eww, why do you always do this?! Now I have to take a bath again!"

"No you don't, you love our sticky kisses~~"

Akiko blushed a little and a big smirk decorated her features while she hugged both her fathers' necks. "Yes, yes I do~~"

The three of them left the house hand in hand, ready for whatever would be coming in their lives, because it was just like Akiko had said – they would always be together, no matter what.

**-The End-**


End file.
